1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a hanging structure, more particularly to a hanging structure applicable for holes in different shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays a case comprises a large number of components and the internal configuration of the case is very complicated. Thus, the installation of these components is time-consuming.
In the structural design of the case, the components inside thereof are often connected with each other by hanging them on a rack. Typically, when an object is required to be hung on a hanging rack, a hanging structure is hung on a hole of a hanging rack before fix the object to the hanging structure. However, the shapes of the holes of the hanging racks are different from each other, while today's hanging structure can only correspond to one certain shape of the hole. For example, the hanging structure configured for the rectangular holes cannot be hung on the round holes. As a result, the hanging structure often needs to be replaced, which leads to the additional cost. Therefore, it is important to design a hanging structure suitable for different shapes of holes, especially for the most common holes, namely rectangular holes and round holes.